Whammy!/Spaces
These are pictures of the many spaces seen on Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck. Board Looks Season 1 Board With Logo.png|Here is the Season 1 board. Season 2 Board With Logo.png|The Season 2 board. Season 1 Whammies Whammy.png|Here is the Whammy space from Season 1. The Whammy's hair is black and the his mask is blue. Is it a beta version of the new Whammy? Double Whammy.png|The Double Whammy space from Season 1. The Whammy you see on that space would later be one of the three poses for Season 2. Cash $300 Whammy!.png $350.png $400 Whammy!.png $450.png $470.png $500 + One Spin 1.png $500 Whammy!.png $525.png $550.png $555.png|This cash value appeared only in the Mother's Day episode. It would later return in Season 2 with a "Spin Again" option. $600 Whammy! .png $700 + One Spin.png $700.png $740.png|$470's long lost cousin. $750 + One Spin 1.png $750.png $800 Whammy!.png $900.png $1000 Or Spin Again.png|In Season 2, $1000 was reduced to $555. $1000 Whammy!.png $1100.png $1200.png $1250.png $1400.png $1500.png $1750.png $2000 Or Lose 1 Whammy.png|This space stays green in Season 2 $3000 + One Spin.png $4000 + One Spin.png $5000 + One Spin.png Small Versions $100 Whammy!.png|This was the first space that was landed on in the first taping of Whammy!. It was kicked out after the first two tapings. Small $200.png|One of the early cash values in the first two tapings. Small $250.png|And here's another. Small $350.png Small $400.png Small $470.png Small $500.png $500 + One Spin 2.png|Here's what the $500 + One Spin looked like during its early days. Small $550.png Small $600.png Small $700.png Small $750.png $750 + One Spin 2.png|Here's what the $750 + One Spin space looked like earlier. Small $900.png Small $1000.png Small $1000 Or Spin Again.png Small $1100.png Small $1200.png Small $1250.png Small $1400.png Small $1500.png Small $4000 + One Spin.png Small $5000 + One Spin.png Directional Spaces Big Bucks.png Move 1 Space (Down-Left And Up-Right).png Move 1 Space (Left and Up-Right).png Move 1 Space (Up-Right, Down-Left, and Down-Right).png Move 1 Space (Up-Left, Down-Left, and Down-Right).png Small Move 1 Space (Down-Left And Up-Right).png Small Move 1 Space (Up-Left, Down-Left, and Down-Right).png Pick A Prize.png|When this returned in Season 2, the background turned red. Advance 2 Spaces (Down-Right).png Advance 2 Spaces (Up-Left).png Gem Or Spin Again.png Go Back 2 Spaces.png|This space makes a comeback, but unlike its original counterpart, it does not take you to the highest cash amount, instead to square three. Prizes 35MM Camera.png Air Bed.png Baker's Rack.png Barbeque.png|Anyone up for a burger? Basketball Arcade Game.png Basketball Tickets.png|Yay! Now we can go see NBA! Beverly Hills Shopping Spree.png Binoculars.png Bookcase.png Boom Box.png|Now this is what I call "boom with a view". Borders Gift Card.png Brass Bed.png Breadmaker.png|Looks easy with this, doesn't it? Bungee Jumping.png|Looks like the Whammy's not the only one who loves bungee-jumping. Cabo San Lucas.png Camping Gear.png|If you're lucky, Whammy! can be on if you're camping. Car + One Spin.png|No one landed on this space. For shame! Casino Resort.png|Anyone want to go to Boulder Station? CD Burner.png|If you have the theme song for Whammy! on your PC, don't forget to use this. Cell Phone & Service.png Champagne Package.png Comic Strip Lithograph.png|I don't care if's either Superman, Popeye, or Mickey Mouse. Designer Sunglasses.png Diamond Earrings.png Digital Camcorder.png Digital HD TV.png Digital Piano.png Dining Collection.png|I'd like a serving of green money-flavored pie, please! Dining Room Set.png Dinnerware.png Dishwasher.png Electronic Keyboard.png Electronic Library.png Electronic Organizer.png Entertainment Center.png Espresso Maker.png Flat Screen Television.png Game Collection.png Game Table.png Garden Furniture.png Gold Bracelet.png Golf Clubs.png Gourmet Food Package.png Groceries For A Month.png Hammock.png Handheld Televisions.png|Hey! You can watch Whammy! with this if you're at work or school! Hilo Hattie.png|Aloha from Hawaii! His & Her Bathrobes.png His Or Her Rollerblades.png His Or Her Tennis Rackets.png|Up for a game of tennis? Home Computer.png Home Gym.png Home Theater System.png Home Weather Station.png Houseware Gift Package.png Italian Crystal.png|Mamma mia! A crystal from Italy! Jamaica.png Juice Machine.png|Yummy! I bet you can make apple juice with this! Karaoke Party Pack.png Karaoke System.png Kayak.png Laptop.png Las Vegas Weekend.png Laser Printer.png Luggage.png M&M's.png|Those candy bits always melt in your mouth, not in the hands. Maid Service.png Mega CD Player.png Men's Wardrobe.png Men's Watch.png Mini-Disc Recorder.png Motor Scooter.png Mountain Bike.png MP3 Player.png MP3 Watch.png|Too bad they don't make watches like these anymore. :( Murder Mystery Package.png|Where's Sherlock Holmes when you need him? Music Collection.png Oriental Rug.png Palm Springs.png Parasailing.png Paris.png|Sacrebleu! There's a trip to Paris! Personal Chef.png Personal Safe.png|You sure it's "safe" to land on this? Personal Trainer.png Pool Table.png Portable DVD Player.png Portable Spa.png Projection TV.png Puerta Vallarta.png Puerto Vallarta.png Race Car Driving School.png|You wouldn't fail any tests there, unless if you were Spongebob. Recliners.png Remote Control Plane.png River Rafting.png Robot Dog.png|Goddard? Ruby & Diamond Pendant.png San Francisco.png Satellite Dish & Receiver.png Scuba Diving Lessons.png Security System.png|If someone is barging in while you watch Whammy!, this will go off. Ski Gear.png Sleigh Bed.png Snowboard.png Sofa.png Southern Vacation.png Spencer Gifts Certificate.png Sportswear.png Stereo System.png Surfboard.png Table Lamps.png Tango Lessons.png Telescope.png Tennis Bracelet.png The Sharper Image Collection.png The Sharper Image Gift Card.png Tool Set.png Trampoline.png Treat Or Spin Again.png|When Sarah hit a Double Whammy, this space was turned back to a normal prize space. Trick Or Spin Again.png Two-Way Radios.png VCR & Video Collection.png Vermont Ski Week.png Video Collection.png|We use DVDs these days, not VCRs. Video Game System.png|If it's the Wii U, I'm taking it. Virtual Headset TV.png Waikiki.png Wake Board.png Whale Watching Tour.png|Who wants to go to SeaWorld? Wireless Speakers.png Indoor Rotisserie.png Chauffered Limo.png Electronic Dart Board.png Voice Recorder.png Radar Detector.png|If there's a Whammy creeping in your house, use it. Horse Back Riding.png Hawaii.png Hollywood Makeover.png Golf Package.png Season 2 In Season 2 the text on the spaces were shrunk slightly. $555 Or Spin Again 1.png $500 + One Spin 3.png $1000 + One Spin 2.png $1500 + One Spin.png|Ah, trusty ol' $1500 + One Spin. This returned from Press Your Luck in the finals of Whammy's Tournament of Champions. $3000 + One Spin 2.png $4000 + One Spin 2.png $5000 + One Spin 2.png $300 Whammy 2.png $350 Whammy!.png $400 Whammy 2.png $450 Whammy!.png $470 Whammy!.png $500 3.png $525 Whammy!.png $550 Whammy!.png $600 Whammy!.png $650.png $700 + One Spin Whammy!.png $700 Whammy!.png $740 green.png $750 + One Spin.png $750 green.png $800 red.png $900 purple.png $1000 red.png $1100 Cyan.png $1200 Red.png $1250 Cyan.png $1400 Red.png $1500 Green.png $1500 Whammy 2.png|This space was in its place as the highest dollar amount, until it got the boot when it was replaced by a $2000 space in the final round of Whammy!'s Tournament of Champions $1750 Cyan.png $2000 Whammy!.png|They say the bigger the better, right? Well, this value only appeared in finals of Whammy!'s Tournament of Champions. $2250.png|Good to see you back, $2250. Haven't seen you since Classic Press Your Luck. $2500 Whammy!.png|$2500! You're back too! Advance 3 Spaces.png Advance 4 Spaces.png Go Back 3 Spaces.png Move 1 Space (Left And Right).png cyan Move 1 Space (Up-Left, Down-Left, and Down-Right).png Cyan Move 1 Space (Up-Right, Down-Left, and Down-Right).png Double Whammy 2.png Whammy 1.png Whammy 2.png Whammy 3.png Pick A Prize red.png Big Bank.png Big Bucks 2003.png Category:Press Your Luck Category:Images